


Heroes for just one day…

by Ngaire_Taylor



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ngaire_Taylor/pseuds/Ngaire_Taylor
Summary: Another experiment of mine..... written years ago.I think there may be an overuse of "However"Author has no personal experience with the American Military - all mistakes are done through general ignorance and no insult or malice is intended.





	Heroes for just one day…

**Author's Note:**

> Another experiment of mine..... written years ago.
> 
> I think there may be an overuse of "However"
> 
> Author has no personal experience with the American Military - all mistakes are done through general ignorance and no insult or malice is intended.

Heroes for just one day…  
Heroes come in all shapes and sizes, the local fire fighter, the Cardiac surgeon, the environmental activist, the strong, the brave, the true. I never thought of myself as one of those… until now. After all you rarely expect to save the planet working as a librarian, but that is exactly what I did… with a little help from a new friend.

Monday morning had started out exactly like every other Monday morning; it did not end that way. I am a library technician in the United States Air-force, my mother was in the military, and so was her father. Because of this, the idea of being transferred without much warning was not surprising, however where I was being transferred to was, as was the conversation my CO was in the middle of.  
”… Lieutenant Creed, I have here a request for your transfer to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex in Colorado. Due to the nature of the assignment, you have the right to refuse”  
That was… interesting, almost an oxymoron. To have the words transfer and choice in the same sentence was as unlikely as you get, unfortunately, it also touched a part of me that is always my undoing… my curiosity. And so two hours later I found myself inside an elevator, inside a secret mountain complex and my way to meet my new CO.  
A few hours after that I found myself still dizzy and confused by all the events that had taken place so far. I woke up this morning knowing that there was no such thing as aliens, that travel between worlds was still years away and that the idea of real living flesh and blood Gods was a concept believed in only by very religious people… something I knew I was not. Now I was not so sure… of anything.   
The conversation with my new CO had been… surreal, apparently there was a… doorway to other places called a Star Gate. With it, people visit new planets and meet new peoples. And that is where I come in, apparently, some of these people have been disguising themselves as ancient earth Gods, because of this SGC, that is this base has decided to organise information that they might need… in other words, a library, and a library naturally needs a librarian… me. 

I was sitting in the room set aside for this; it had been a very large conference room however as most people liked to use the one overlooking the ‘Gate room this room had been set aside for the library. I had just opened the first box of books when I decided to try to grab some sanity in my life and headed out for coffee. That was my second mistake for the day. Finally finding the canteen by following the smell of coffee, I find myself waiting to use the coffee machine. Two people were there before me a tall grey haired Colonel and another man, I did not mind the wait after all it was real coffee and the conversation I was overhearing was interesting… to say the least.  
” …For crying out loud Daniel isn’t it possible your wrong, just this once…”  
”Jack… you don’t understand the writings indicate that…”. The word ‘writings’ caught my attention; unfortunately, my attention to the conversation had not been ignored.  
”Are you all right?… Lieutenant”  
I came to attention “Creed… Lieutenant Creed Sir” This was a good day I thought with resignation… I am apparently stuck in a second-grade science fiction flick and I’ve now irritated a superior officer while trying to obtain a cup of coffee… I’m glad I wasn’t trying to get cake as well… with my luck that would have ended up as a court-martial.  
”Just relax Jack… Lieutenant Creed is our new Librarian on base… so how have you found things so far?”  
”Well… Sir, I had been told that a library card is a passport to new worlds… but I guess you don’t need that help here…”  
”Its… Daniel… just Daniel, and I have a list of archaeological periodicals that I would request the library stock”  
With that statement, I realised who I was talking to… this was SG1 or part of them, I looked around quickly to see if I could spot the other two members of the team…  
”Actually Dr. Jackson… I would like to talk to you about…” I didn’t get to finish the statement as an unholy alarm started up with a voice over “Medical team to the gate room… Security to the gate room… SG1 to the gate room… Medical team to the gate room…” With that I was standing in an empty room. Grabbing the cup of coffee I had come for I thought the best thing for me to do was go back to the library and continue to unpack, while I was curious as to what happened, the knowledge that sticking my nose in would get it cut off was enough to keep my curiosity under control, for now. Besides I was also curious as to what books were in the boxes. Acquisitions will always be one of the best parts of being a librarian. 

I had not even finished my coffee when I was interrupted; by the last thing you might expect to find in a library… a gunfight. Standing behind one of the new bookshelves I could see the doorway, wondering just what I should do a man stumbled in through a hail of… what could have been bullets, if the guns came from Star Wars. Bending over I grabbed the man and dragged him over to the wall beside the door. He looked like he was in a bad way; part of his shoulder was… missing, burnt away. I picked the strange looking weapon he had dropped on the floor and crouched down beside him “If you wanted a book the library is not open yet…”  
He laughed… or started to as the laugh turned into a painful body-wrenching cough “I am Ver… am Tok'ra… the… people who are after me mean to destroy this base. They have hidden an… explosive device… somewhere, and only I can find it. It will destroy everything… kill everyone. There is… little time.”  
Oh… Tok'ra, right. That means that he is a good guy, I hope. I nod my head and stand up, looking out the doorway quickly I reach up and hit the intercom button… and find myself repeating something I had heard less than an hour ago. “Medical team to the library… Security to the library…” I was about to say something else when two men stepped into the library. The first one aimed his weapon at me, I, however, was more interested in the second whose eyes were glowing and had aimed his weapon at Ver, they appear to argue, it was hard to tell as they were speaking in a language other than the English and basic French I knew. The only thought I had was ‘oh shit… we are going to die’. Ver’s eyes were also glowing, just then I heard the sound of running boots, the men turned towards the sound and I dived for the weapon in the hands of the man in front of me, I felt rather than heard the sound of his weapon discharge… straight into me. I did not feel a thing… must be shock. Time started to slow down; I managed to discharge the weapon and the man collapsed. Sensing something wrong on my left I turned slightly to see Ver being shot by the second man, expecting that he would now turn and shoot me I braced myself, only to see a puzzled expression come over his face, as he fell I saw Daniel standing behind him gun in hand.

I dropped the weapon in my hand and rushed over to where Ver was lying, if he did not look good earlier he was much worse now, he was dying and there was nothing anyone could do. He tried to say something… but coughed up blood instead. I looked over at Daniel, however, I did not know what I might have said, as Ver grabbed my arm the action sending knives of pain through my own body. I remembered what the General had said about the Go’uld… and in turn the Tok'ra, they were a parasitic race, they lived within a ‘host’… lying here, dying was apparently the only hope to find a bomb that was going to kill us all. I knew that people would take this the wrong way later on… I knew that this was perhaps the wrong thing to do. After all less than 24 hrs ago I would have laughed at the idea of alien gods… yet alone what I was about to do. I felt a twinge of regret and sadness after all if this idea of mine worked it would change my life forever… and not all for the good. However, I needed to do something… there was, after all, a bomb left to find. I leant over Ver as if to ask him something, I could see he knew he was dying… if this was to be done I had to do it NOW… and quickly. I leaned over and smiled quickly to reassure him and answered the question that was in his eyes “Yes I will ‘help’ you… I guess I… kiss you now?” and with that, I acted upon my words. The startled look on Vers face gave away to… acceptance? Apology? Appreciation? The kiss became deeper… as if it was the deepest French kiss you could ever get. I vaguely heard the sound of others approaching and Daniel screaming ‘NO’ however most of my attention was caught up in what was happening with that kiss… there was a sensation like I was trying to swallow a live fish, then a sharp pain in the back of my throat that made me want to cough… then nothing. It was a strange feeling, as if something was touching me in the most intimate way possible, as if all of my muscles… all of my skin has been suddenly electrified, then taken away. I felt myself stand up, grabbing the wall for support. I saw the look of shock and disgust in the faces around me. A feeling of support came from somewhere inside me, yet not from me… from Seshat. She was speaking to Daniel… the bomb was in the computer lab, it was set to go off in less than ten minutes. No one moved, I could feel her frustration and despair… Seshat started to yell at them, I… stepped in, she stopped yelling and took a breath. I had been afraid that she had been a Go’uld after all, however, my gamble had paid off, I knew that my curiosity would kill me someday, however that day might not be today. 

I started to travel down the corridor, the sound of guns getting ready to fire at me came from more than one person standing around. The impulse to laugh hysterically was too much to take. Standing straighter with an effort I said to everyone standing around me.... us “Dr. Jackson shoot me if you feel it necessary… however, Seshat and I have somewhere important to go. Now if you would excuse us” with that I headed down the corridor in the direction Ver had been headed. I noticed that Teal'c had joined me… us. The journey to the computer lab was not very long; I could feel my self healing. It was an unusual sensation, not the strangest one I felt so far today, but close. 

Entering the room I walked straight over to a large box, the fake Tok'ra had planned this very well, they managed to disguise the bomb from the Tau'ri by telling them that it was… a bomb. The only thing that they had not counted on was a… real Tok'ra amongst them. I reached the casing and hit a switch, the box opened, Teal'c looked over my shoulder at what I was doing, he turned and spoke to the people who had followed us “O’Neill there is an armed explosive device inside”  
Sam asked the question I was asking as well “Can… is she able to defuse it?” It was surreal; I was walking and talking, reacting with the environment around me… yet it wasn’t me. I wondered if this is what schizophrenia was like… then I wondered if I knew what I was doing. My hand reached out and hit a few buttons there was a sound like a piece of metal wire breaking and I knew that it was safe.   
I stepped away from the table and sat down; closing my eyes I started to slip into unconsciousness. No matter how you looked at it I have had an interesting day, and from the little information I had and the impressions that Seshat could give me it was not over yet. I felt rather than saw General Hammond enter the room, no matter what else had happened today he was my CO… I think, and because of that I started to come to attention. I say started because my knees gave out and my last thought before I passed out was ‘I wonder if Seshat can be arrested for not following orders’.

I dreamed, frightening strange dreams, places I have not seen, people I have not been, the images were clearer and more intense than I have ever experienced before, adding an extra dimension to the nightmare was a face I did not know… Thoth, my father. 

There are a few things I expect in a new job, however one of the last is to find myself under arrest and lying in a hospital bed under restraints. I am afraid that upon waking from a nightmare and finding out I had not really left it… I lost it. I knew that something was wrong when I found myself lying on my back. I never sleep on my back, and there was a faint irritating sensation coming from my left side, so… I naturally tried to reach over and check it out. That’s when I discovered that I was tied down to the bed. I tried to sit up and stare at my right hand, when the restraints did not disappear I started pulling on it. That’s when the doctor and Dr. Jackson walked in. I looked over at them and started tugging on the restraints harder, the doctor walked towards me and I… panicked. That’s when my earlier actions came back to haunt me… for the first time. I really felt myself lose control of my body; well I cannot really say lose because I knew where it was… it just wasn’t mine anymore.  
”Is there anything we can do for you… her.” ah, Dr. Jackson, kind, compassionate, brilliant.   
Dr. Jackson reached over and put his hand on my side sliding it over where the wound had been, his touch indescribable. The vague uneasiness that had hovered over me, the sense of unreality started to disappear. With his touch he anchored me to the world, however while he had been doing this Dr. Fraiser had been preparing to take this all away in the form of an injection. The human touch helping me to calm down, with the knowledge that I would not panic Seshat lets control of my body back to me.  
”Ah… thank you very much Sir… I think I’m all right now, despite what she said… I do not want to go back to sleep at the moment… if you please Dr. Fraiser, so no injections please.”  
”This is only a calmative Lieutenant… you have just had a very traumatic experience. It will help you to stay calm, it will not send you to sleep.”  
She walked over to the side of the bed, I noticed Dr. Jackson exchange a look with her and I moved as far away as I could manage from her, the needle and everything else that was promised within it. Unfortunately, with that action I also moved closer to Dr. Jackson, who grabbed my arm to hold it still. I looked over at him as if to ask why when Seshat took any idea of not getting the injection out of my hands. I could feel my body slacken, and Dr. Fraiser gave me… us the injection. It was exactly what she said it would be… I could feel the tension that I had not realised that I… that we had felt disappearing. 

”Yes… and they are sending a representative here, we want to know who you are… and how you knew the iris codes…”  
It was disconcerting, the voice was mine yet the words were not, I sent out a silent protest. Seshat had just saved the base and she was now talking about her death as if she was responsible for the threat… instead of removing it?   
Twenty or so minutes later Colonel O'Neill with a group of marines escorted into an integration room, standing beside the chair inside are two Tollans’ and five members of the Tok'ra, I know that I am not going to like what is about to happen… at all.   
“Lieutenant, this is a machine that will let us know who has control of your body… it will ensure that the… Symbiont will not pretend to be you. We would like to ask both of you some questions… Do you understand?”   
I nod, the light on the machine attached to me is blue.

I had noticed that the light had become red.   
”Who’s he?” that was Dr. Jackson… if anyone would pick that part of the story up it would be him. 

”That would make you…”  
”No I guess it doesn’t… you haven’t told us anything useful… How can we trust you if you cannot give us any relevant information? Who is the operative? How do they contact each other? How long has this been going on? What has Thoth know about the Tok'ra?”   
At each question I could feel my head shake in the negative, I could sense that she did not know any of the information that they required I thought that that was strange… why would she not know this information? With that thought, another came… a sense of shame and a sense of pain… extreme pain, with a sudden clarity I started to understand the flashes of information that had been traveling through my mind since I had picked up my passenger.  
”She does not appear to know any of this stuff… Seshat was kept in… confinement away from any information about the empire, she had thought little about the way things were run; she for some reason has very few memories at all. There was an explosion in the… gallery. There were casualties, her father refused to help heal them. This upset her, there also was an artist taken away and she could not find out what happened to him… it could be that he was a Tok'ra agent that had escaped from Thoths’ attention, it also looks like he was trying to kill Seshat.” I could feel a protest at the information Seshat knew that it was true, it was also true that Thoth had not been concerned over the injuries that had occurred from the bomb. It was this callousness that had finally made Seshat pay attention to what was happening around her. I could feel her discomfort and anger at her life, at what she was and who her father was. It appeared that there was something wrong with Seshat, that she knew this but did not know what. 

I was suddenly tired… I knew that Seshat was keeping, was trying to keep a lot of stuff from me, however from what I had Seshat had risked… had lost a lot in getting that warning to us, and the reception she was getting was making me angry.  
”What is she talking about… nobody’s dying. She gave you all the information she knows… I want to know what’s happing now? Am I… are we under arrest? As far as I’m concerned the woman just saved the lives of everyone on base and now we are treating her like a criminal? This is unacceptable… she has rights… I have rights…. I…” The faces around me did not change for the better. Seshat was right, they were going to kill her… and she was going to let them. I had to stop this, now… however any further protest I might have had faded as I drifted back into oblivion.


End file.
